<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Misadventures of the Seijoh 3rd Years by yamaguchisimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629582">The Misadventures of the Seijoh 3rd Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchisimp/pseuds/yamaguchisimp'>yamaguchisimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchisimp/pseuds/yamaguchisimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is like a collection of story ideas/short stories/headcanons revolving around the seijoh 3rd years because they're literally all I can think about. Also mayhaps a little bit of me kinning mattsun and projecting on him,,, who knows? not me. I'll probably take some of these ideas and turn them into oneshots later but for now take my 4 am thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Misadventures of the Seijoh 3rd Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi thank you for deciding to read my brainrot !! i didn't really check this over after i wrote it so if you see spelling or grammar mistakes no you don't. i hope you enjoy the chaos &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Driving With Idiots:</p>
<p>Whenever the 3rd years hang out together on weekends or after school when they don’t have practice, Oikawa always insists on driving. Ever since he got his license he tries to flex it every minute making sure everyone knows he has a license. Oikawa’s the type to drive recklessly, kinda like in movies when you go around a sharp bend and the car goes flying and everyone’s leaning so far to the side. Iwaizumi would be sitting in the front seat next to Oikawa as they’re turning a bend, practically flying off the road, and he’s screaming at Oikawa like they’re about to die. Mattsun and Makki are sitting in the back absolutely losing their minds as Mattsun plays running in the 90s over the aux. Iwaizumi is about five seconds away from going into cardiac arrest. Oikawa is slightly panicked about how bad he is at controlling the car but he pretends like he’s got it all under control. Basically they almost get into like seven accidents and Iwa almost has seven heart attacks as Matsuhana piss their pants in the backseat.</p>
<p>I have this hunch that Iwaizumi drives really fucking slow, like grandma kind of slow (another reason why Oikawa insists on driving and no one ever complains). You’d never have to worry about getting pulled over for speeding with Iwa, rather for driving way too far under the speed limit. Seriously, he’s way too cautious when driving (probably because of how reckless Oikawa is, they balance each other out). Mattsun and Makki the aux cord gods would probably play some really intense music or something while Iwa’s driving just to fuck with him until he yells at them. Whenever Iwa offers to drive everyone’s just *crickets* and they turn to Oikawa, hoping he offers and makes some excuse like how he got a new air freshener in his car so they absolutely have to let him drive or the world will stop spinning.</p>
<p>Like I said, Mattsun and Makki are the best and worst people to ever hand the aux cord to. They play shit that ranges from Katy Perry to ram ranch and there’s no telling what they’ll play next. They love to play dumb shit like fart reverb too every once in a while just cause it scares the shit out of Oikawa and makes him swerve the car, giving Iwa a heart attack which they think is the funniest thing ever (Iwa doesn’t). Mattsun and Makki know all the words to Two Trucks and they duet it in the car, Makki singing the lead vocals and Mattsun doing backup. They practically put on a show for free in the backseat for Iwa and Oikawa (they think they deserve more appreciation for how much work they put in memorizing lyrics and everything, really).</p>
<p>Mattsun and Makki go driving together and Mattsun usually drives because Makki failed his driver's test the first time. Mattsun loves teasing him about how he doesn't trust him to drive them safely because of this. They roll the windows down a lot when they're driving around and they prefer driving on empty roads so they can blast whatever music they want to. (specifically elephant by tame impala cause it's been stuck in my head lately). Sometimes they'll even drive by Oikawa's house and play fart reverb really loud or something dumb to piss him off. Oikawa used to question them about it at practice the next day but he eventually stopped since no one else would be pulling up to Oikawa's house at 2 in the morning to play fart reverb. Once when they came by to scare him, Oikawa was taking selfies up in his room and accidentally took one when he jumped in shock. Oikawa accidentally sent the picture to Iwa and he just replies with: Matsuhana playing fart noises outside your house again? They’ve done it so many times it's treated like a normal occurrence. They know better than to prank Iwa though, because the one time they did he chased their car for about five blocks shouting just about every threat known to man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Matsukawa Beach House:</p>
<p>Mattsun’s family has a beach house that the third years all go to for a week or two over the summer. It’s hidden from most of society and the house is right on the water, the back porch has steps that lead right down into the sand. There’s one bedroom they all sleep in together that has two bunk beds, something that Mattsun insisted on as a kid. The Matsukawa family (stupidly) trusts them enough to go on their own so they do a lot of dumb shit together. </p>
<p>They go by a strict policy of no one can sleep before 3 AM because it’s free ground to draw dicks with permanent markers on the sleeping person’s face. Also no one is allowed to wake up before 10 AM because who the fuck wakes up early. If you’re caught awake early or make noise, you’re stuck making breakfast for everyone. Let’s just say when Oikawa’s cooking, everyone’s a critic.<br/>
They play UNO or Monopoly every night, alternating between the two, courtesy of Matsuhana the chaos inducers. They think it’s funny to watch their friendships slowly crumble as Oikawa gets hit with 3 draw 2’s in a row and proceeds to whine about how cruel the world is to him. When playing monopoly all hell breaks loose, and Iwa ends up claiming most of the property, making Oikawa have to pay taxes to him on every roll he lands. Basically game night has become Oikawa’s worst fear so he tries to get them to forget by proposing campfires and stargazing, but they’re used to his sidetracking and it’s pretty much pointless.</p>
<p>One day Mattsun suggests reading wattpad fics to each other and has Makki help by convincing an unknowing Iwa and Oikawa that it’s harmless. Let’s just say twenty minutes later and halfway down the list of TMNT x reader fanfics, Iwa and Oikawa are permanently traumatized. It’s decided from there on out that Mattsun is banned from picking what they do when they’re all bored</p>
<p>Another time when they’re bored, they decide to let Makki come up with something to do (a horrible decision, really). After secretly conversing with Mattsun (a forbidden crime, he would’ve been forced to cook breakfast if he was caught), he decided to kin assign the four of them as TMNT characters. Makki and Mattsun were having an intense discussion on who was Donatello and who was Leonardo as Iwa and Oikawa watched in horror. After a long heated argument, they came to the conclusion that Iwa was Raphael, Oikawa was Mikey, Mattsun was Leo, and Makki was Donatello. Let’s just say now two people were officially banned from decision making.</p>
<p>When it comes time for Iwa to decide what to do, he suggests something simple like going down to the beach for the day. Oikawa tries to nap while sunbathing and while he’s asleep, Mattsun and Makki cover him with sand up to his chin. While they’re doing that, Iwa is sitting down by the water peacefully collecting sand crabs and putting them into a bucket full of water and sand. He made a perfect habitat for them and holds them in his hand for a little, making sure not to keep them out of water for too long. </p>
<p>Finally it’s Oikawa’s day to pick what to do (they made him go last) and he is insistent on stargazing together on the roof. There’s a ladder in the upstairs area of the house that looks like it would lead up to an attic, but it’s actually the way up to the roof. On the roof there’s a few chairs set around and even a table or two, but Oikawa insists they must sit on the edge of the roof. He makes Iwa sit next to him, playing the lie that he’s cold and needs Iwa the human radiator to keep him warm. Mattsun and Makki sit behind the two of them, whispering loudly (on purpose) about how easily they could kick Oikawa in the back and shove him off the roof. This earns them a few sharp, angry glances from Oikawa, but they all laugh about it anyways</p>
<p>Later in the week, Mattsun shows Makki where the speaker that’s connected to the house is (aka the worst decision he's ever had the stupidity of making). One night at around 4 in the morning when Oikawa was about to go to sleep, Makki snuck into the room where the connection to the speaker was. He leaned up close to the microphone he connected in place of an aux cord, and proceeded to whisper the lyrics to crazy frog in a serenading tone. Back in the bedroom Mattsun was about to roll off the top bunk from how much he was laughing, and Oikawa jolts up in surprise from his top bunk, hitting his head on the ceiling. This turn of events resulting in Oikawa getting injured caused Iwa on the bottom bunk to burst out laughing alongside Mattsun. Basically Oikawa pouted as Mattsun and Iwa were pissing themselves over Makki’s crazy frog asmr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halloween (i apologize for this being so short, i wrote this before halloween and proceeded to forget it even existed):</p>
<p>For Halloween, Mattsun and Makki dressed up as Team Rocket from pokemon. The name of their best pokemon is cumlord with 69 HP. Aside from the costume, Mattsun decided to surprise Makki by wearing light up sketchers. As it’s getting dark and Makki begins complaining (as mattsun had anticipated), Mattsun stops them in the middle of the street to make a big scene out of what he was about to do. He turns and looks Makki directly in the eyes, says “Baby, do I light up your world?”, and proceeds to stomp his foot on the ground, illuminating his sketchers. Makki tries his best not to swoon on the spot and chooses to laugh his ass off instead. Once Makki has composed himself, he responds with “Of course shawty, you’re the only melody in my head,” earning a smile from Mattsun as they link hands again and continue down the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Convention Days (same as the halloween hcs i forgot to keep writing about this i am literally braindead):</p>
<p>Since Mattsun and Makki have experience with conventions, they already have a plan set in place when they approach Iwa one day with cat ears and a maid dress. Makki pushes the dress into Iwa’s hands promptly saying, “get in the maid dress.” Mattsun mirrors his exact motions with the cat ears saying, “put on the cat ears,” while they both have the straightest faces the world has ever seen. Iwa stares at them in confusion, a poor boy who’s been living his entire life without the knowledge of the existence of catboys, and even better yet: catboy maids. Makki and Mattsun pity him, they truly do. What a horrible life one must lead to never know the magical world of catboys. But getting back on topic, they successfully get Iwa to get in the maid dress and put the cat ears on before going to a convention. The morning they’re about to set out for their 2 hour drive, Oikawa arrives at Iwa’s house where Mattsun and Makki have been helping Iwa get ready. When Oikawa steps inside and sees Iwa in the catboy maid outfit he nearly goes into cardiac arrest, faints, and dies all at the same time (ok maybe i'm projecting just a *little* bit). After he pulls himself back together, they all get in Oikawa's car to leave for the con. If Oikawa is driving just a *bit* more recklessly today no one says a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dumb Shit During Practice (you already know what i'm gonna say about the length of this):</p>
<p>One day, Mattsun and Makki decided to buy marketable plushies of the entire team to bring in to practice the next day. When they first came in with the plushies hidden behind their backs they said in unison, “Peter,,, don’t turn me into marketable plushies,,, PE-” and then pulled the plushies out. They took the Oikawa one and abused it in front of him for fun, throwing it around and stomping on it just to see how he would react (spoiler alert: he did not take it well). Then with Iwa's plushie they would give him small paper hats, a small froggy rain coat, and make sure he never touched the dirty gym floor. Basically to make a long story short, Mattsun and Makki began the abusing Oikawa plushies trend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Random Shit Yo Mama:</p>
<p>Mattsun loves wearing skirts and sometimes he and Makki will coordinate what they’re wearing so they can have matching outfits. Iwa and Oikawa are really supportive of it because they’re epic friends. Mattsun likes to paint his nails black sometimes too, mainly on the off season so he doesn’t have to worry about ruining his nails while blocking.</p>
<p>Makki and Mattsun duet Two Trucks every single chance they get. At this point, it would be odd if they didn’t do it. They always grin at each other when Oikawa suggests karaoke, earning a knowing look from a tired Iwaizumi. They’re surprisingly good at singing the song together, Makki taking lead vocals and Mattsun doing backup. It’s almost as if the song was made just for them and the lyrics and tone and everything just fit them perfectly. They recently discovered the song mother lover and oh boy they can't wait to perform it at the next team sleepover. </p>
<p>Mattsun is really good at baking brownies for absolutely no reason. It’s the most random thing ever but Makki loves when Mattsun makes brownies. He’d probably rank Mattsun’s brownies just below profiteroles on his list of favorite foods which is saying a lot. Mattsun takes pride in it too, especially because Oikawa sucks at baking and it’s fun to rub it in his face.</p>
<p>I feel like Matsuhana would try to figure out where Iwaoi were on their date every time they went somewhere. They wouldn't outright ask because that defeats all the purpose of having fun. Instead they'd look at Oikawa's seventy selfies on Instagram with a grumpy looking Iwa in the background, and try to use what was around them as clues. They'd almost always be able to figure out where they were, and they'd immediately drive over, ready to annoy the shit out of their friends. When they'd get there, Iwaizumi would give them the straightest face ever with a hint of irritation, and Oikawa would make a huge scene out of it as if someone had just stabbed him. Mattsun and Makki would walk in saying "Oh what a nice place for a date Mattsun this was such a great idea." "Yeah thanks Makki, I picked this place out myself." and pretending like they didn't know Iwa and Oikawa were there already. Then they’d make a big scene out of making eye contact with the other two who were already staring at them, and act like grandmas at a family reunion. I can just imagine them like "OH MY GOD !!!!! Seijoh's ace Iwaizumi Hajime?? The setter prodigy Oikawa Tooru??? I never knew that we'd run into such legends at this fine establishment !!!" and Iwaizumi and Oikawa would be staring at them with a look of confusion and slight annoyance. Mattsun and Makki try not to drop the act by pissing themselves laughing.</p>
<p>Makki sometimes hums kahoot music in class when he gets bored and Mattsun will instantly pick up on it and join him in humming.</p>
<p>In the timeskip, Mattsun sings Im Rich by TMG to Makki because he doesn’t have a job and Mattsun is financially stable with his funeral service job (makki just kisses the seijoh 3rd year’s asses in return for money cause they feel bad for him). He performs the first time at a reunion night and says “Hiro babe, this one’s for you~” before singing. Makki retaliates by singing Hey Rich Roy to bribe him for money (which he obviously obliges to).</p>
<p>They definitely all play club penguin together... I’ll expand on this thought at a later time.</p>
<p>So i think Mattsun is definitely the type of person to completely jam out to music. He’s usually a so calm and straight-faced, but when it comes to his favorite songs he just loses his composure and absolutely vibes. Because of this, him and Makki made a playlist together with songs they love to just jam out to together. Mattsun especially loves mother mother and MGMT (amazing taste in my opinion). Makki loves being around Mattsun when they’re listening to music together because he doesn’t care how he looks and focuses on the music and singing along instead. Also Mattsun definitely has an amazing singing voice. Makki loves hearing Mattsun sing and after he did for the first time, Makki wouldn’t drop the subject of duetting something stupid every team sleepover after that. Overall Mattsun and Makki have the best music taste in all of Seijoh (although Oikawa disagrees with that statement). Off topic from Matsuhana but Oikawa definitely listens to marina there is no doubt about it. I just know he puts his headphones on full volume and sings along to bubblegum bitch when he’s home alone. Also since I just went into the subject of Oikawa, I think Iwaizumi would love either MSI or mother mother (I literally think every character loves mother mother I need to stop projecting my love for them).</p>
<p>At some point in high school, the third years went on a camping trip together. Whoever thought this was a good idea (cough cough Oikawa cough cough) was obviously mistaken, as the only mature member of their group was Iwaizumi. Mattsun and Makki insisted on them sleeping in tents to get the whole "camping vibe" (honestly they just wanted to see the look on Iwaizumi's face when he realized he'd have to share a tent with Oikawa the entire night). Once they had picked a good enough spot to set up, Iwaizumi set out to look for wood/sticks/leaves or whatever the fuck you use to make a fire. Mattsun and Makki formulated the great idea of disappearing while Oikawa's back was turned, hiding behind some bushes nearby to watch what would happen. To make a long story short, Oikawa dramatically (wow who would've guessed) shouts to himself about how he's going to die and how horrible his friends were to him. He finally stops when ten minutes later Iwaizumi returns with some wood for a fire, and asks him why the fuck he's shouting about how he wants Nicki Minaj on the playlist for his funeral. When Oikawa asks where Mattsun and Makki were once they come back out, they play dumb and pretend like they were standing there the entire time. "Wow Oikawa, i'm getting really worried about you. Were you hallucinating that you were alone this entire time?? I assumed you wouldn't go senile until you were at least 69 but I guess I was mistaken." Mattsun said, soon after erupting into a fit of laughter accompanied by Makki. Iwaizumi pretended like he didn't find it funny for Oikawa's sake (and because he didn't feel like listening to him whine and complain later when they were about to sleep). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mattsun headcanons with sprinkles of matsuhana (because I am a Mattsun supremacist):</p>
<p>Mattsun surprisingly loves sweet foods, but he can only tolerate minimalistic amounts before feeling sick. He loves sugar cookies with his entire heart, but eating any more than half a cookie will leave him feeling on the verge of death. It’s a tragedy in his eyes, as he truly can’t be at maximum power if he couldn’t even defeat something as simplistic as a sugar cookie.</p>
<p>(This is really me projecting) Mattsun’s favorite subject in school is math. He's in an advanced math class and it always comes easy to him, so it’s almost stress relieving to do his math homework. Whenever he’s overwhelmed with work, he’ll start off with whatever math assignment he has. Not only does he like doing math, but getting an easy assignment done helps him to focus on the rest of the work he has outstanding. </p>
<p>Mattsun has really good analysis of things and people. It might just be the quiet kid stereotype, but he is extremely good at reading situations and the people around him. For this reason, it’s easy for him and Makki to be so close despite not being overly verbal. This also makes him relatively good in English class, and his teachers compliment his analytical skills (assuming he actually finished his homework and handed it in on time). </p>
<p>Every once in a while, Mattsun has dips in his motivation. He’s a very independent person and is usually self driven, but sometimes it’s hard for him to find that work ethic. Whenever he feels especially lazy and unmotivated, he calls Makki for a bit to take a break. They usually talk about stupid things together like how ridiculous Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked today as they ignored their weird mutual pining issue for yet another day. After conversations like this and just hearing Makki’s voice, Mattsun feels a lot better and goes back to doing his work like normal. </p>
<p>Mattsun loves Arctic Monkeys and The 1975 a lot. He really wishes he could travel to America soon and see them in concert, as he’s heard a lot about how nice the energy of their concerts are. (Makki may or may not be planning something along the lines of that as a way to ask Mattsun out... who knows? Not me). </p>
<p>Mattsun really dislikes physical contact from people he doesn’t know, or just people he isn’t close to. Completely contrasting this though, Mattsun is very clingy with people he trusts. For this reason, him and Makki are very touchy with each other because of the level of trust they share. Mattsun can’t quite place what it is but he loves the feeling of hugging Makki, so he just goes with the flow. </p>
<p>It’s not obvious to people who don’t know him, but Mattsun is really conscious of germs and things of that nature. He hates being sick more than anything else, and he always has an underlying feeling of fear when those around him get sick. He doesn’t talk about it much as he’s a rather quiet person and doesn’t feel like it’s an important thing for people to know about him. Makki learns this quickly though, and is honestly surprised that Mattsun disregards this fear to take care of him when he’s sick. </p>
<p>Every once in a while Mattsun worries maybe his humor is more annoying than it is funny. When he feels like this, he’s always quickly reassured by Makki cracking a dumb joke. Having someone share his humor level makes him feel less idiotic than he probably would. In all honesty, Mattsun thinks people who don’t think fart jokes are funny are just too mature for their own good.</p>
<p>Mattsun really likes the color blue. It's not just because of Aoba Johsai, as he prefers a dark navy blue to lighter aqua shades anyways. A dark blue somewhat represents him, as it feels almost stoic and reserved. Navy Blue is like a mature color, although Mattsun doesn’t think he’s a very mature person. The color represents authority, which Mattsun finds ironic. He’s not very authoritative as he’s not a serious person, but people do find him intimidating so he guesses that’s close enough.</p>
<p>Mattsun is 110% a cat person. Something about their relaxed nature makes him feel at ease, and purring helps him feel calm. As soon as he graduates and moves out, he plans on adopting a cat or two. This is partially because as a kid he had a stuffed cat that would help him fall asleep, so he’s curious as to what having a real cat would be like. It’s not like he’s never seen a cat before, but he’s never actually had his own cat that he had to care for. </p>
<p>In general Mattsun loves animals. This probably sounds like another quiet kid stereotype, but it’s easier to be around animals than it is people. Animals don’t judge you and pick you apart with glances, and Mattsun likes the calming nature of them. Because of this, Mattsun loves going to zoos in his spare time. Makki picks up on this and decides to take him to their local zoo often. Mattsun looks happiest when he’s there, smiling a lot more often than he usually does. Makki can’t tell if he takes Mattsun because it’s what friends do, or if he’s just addicted to the way a smile looks on the other boy's face. </p>
<p>Mattsun definitely had an emo-ish phase where he solely listened to My Chemical Romance and Twenty One Pilots. Because of this, he’s very good at eyeliner and wears it every once in a while. Makki is amazed at how beautiful his friend looks the first time he wears eyeliner in front of him. He begs Mattsun to teach him, which might just be a ploy to have Mattsun lean close to his face and hold his chin in his hands (and if it’s obvious, neither of them say anything about it).</p>
<p>Mattsun is an extremely calm person, something you learn quite fast after meeting him. He keeps his laid back and relaxed energy at all times, except for one specific occasion. Spiders. If Mattsun sees a spider anywhere within a ten foot radius of him, he will completely lose his cool and flip out over it. Makki was the first one to discover this when Mattsun was over at his house. They were working on their homework together when Makki heard Mattsun stutter (something he had never done ever) Makki’s name. He looked over to the other boy to discover a spider crawling up Mattsun’s arm. Mattsun looked about two seconds away from fainting, and it was the most peculiar thing for Makki. He had never really seen his friend wear such a shocked expression, and it almost didn’t fit his features. Makki was pulled away from his thoughts by Mattsun yelling at him (something he also never did) to do something about the huge spider on his arm. Mattsun looked as panicked as ever, possibly even beginning to sweat. The other boy didn’t understand why Mattsun couldn’t just brush the spider off his arm like any other person would, but it seemed as if he were petrified with fear. Makki, someone who actually liked spiders (fucking weirdo, Mattsun swears there’s something wrong with Makki for this. Maybe he was dropped on his head as a child?), walked over to Mattsun and picked up the bug from his arm. Mattsun stared up at Makki in astonishment, a look he had rarely worn before. It was so startling to Makki he almost laughed, but he felt guilty finding his friend’s panicked state humorous. “Well don’t just fucking stand their holding that thing above me, go throw it outside.” Mattsun said, fear still faintly present in his eyes. At this remark, Makki finally let out the laugh he was holding in as Mattsun shoved him slightly with his foot. “It’s not funny, asshole,” His lips quirked downwards as Makki turned towards his door to dispose of the spider. “You sound more and more like Oikawa every day,” Makki remarked, which earned him a faint “I hate you” in response as he left the room.</p>
<p>I have this gut feeling that Mattsun loves really loud music like 100 gecs because it completely contradicts his calm demeanor. That and I feel like kahoot music is constantly playing in his brain. For someone to be so calm all the time, it feels like he needs some form of chaos to balance that out. He probably listens to music on near full volume with the straightest face, so no one would even realize. Makki was shocked when he first found out about the kind of music Mattsun listened to as it completely contradicted his nature. He first made his discovery when Mattsun walked into school wearing earbuds one day, looking relaxed as usual. Makki ran up behind him, grabbing an earbud and falling into step with the taller boy. He was expecting maybe calmer music, something he’d never heard before, but he was sent into a near cardiac arrest when he heard the opening line of Money Machine by 100 gecs. He stared at Mattsun in shock, and Mattsun just returned his gaze with his normal straight-faced expression. “You should close your mouth soon Makki, you’ll catch flies.” The brunette grinned slightly, earning a small huff from the slightly shorter boy. “I didn’t take you as someone who gecced,” Makki crossed his arms, hearing Mattsun fake a dramatic gasp from beside him. “I am deeply wounded Hiro, I thought you knew I gecced. I cannot believe the disrespect I am receiving on this fine Tuesday morning. You’d better apologize or I might just send you streaks, don’t hit me up with a broken heart tonight.” Mattsun state dramatically, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Despite trying to maintain his faux-offended facade, Makki couldn’t help but laugh at Matsukawa’s antics. He bumped shoulders with the other boy, hoping to make him lose his balance, but he just stood still as usual. Makki sighed over dramatically and slumped forward before he continued walking, Mattsun quickly catching back up with him so his earbud wouldn’t fall out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading, kudos &amp; comments are appreciated and i hope you all have a very epic day/afternoon/night !! :&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>